The invention generally relates to information processing systems, and more specifically, to computer pointing devices used with graphical user interfaces. The invention has a particular applicability to the ThinkPad(copyright) line of laptop computers provided by IBM(copyright), and the IBM TrackPoint(copyright) IV computer pointing device. (IBM, ThinkPad and TrackPoint are registered trademarks of the International Business Machines Corporation.)
The IBM ThinkPad line of laptop computers includes an isometric pointing device embedded at a convenient location within the keyboard. This primary pointing device and related user operable momentary switches are used for manipulation of the computer""s graphical user interface.
Each ThinkPad computer also includes a P/S-2 mouse port connector located near the rear along a right-hand side of the laptop enclosure. This connector permits a secondary pointing device to be attached for two-handed manipulation or for use by those who require a different type of manipulation device. The P/S-2 connector provides operating power and is compatible with a standard mouse output signal.
It would be desirable to connect a second TrackPoint IV pointing device to this connector without having to make the connection via a cable. What is needed is a compact, self-contained pointing device that can attach directly to the P/S-2 connector at the side of the ThinkPad computer. The secondary pointing device should derive operating power from the connector, and should provide a standard mouse output signal. The secondary device should be compatible with the ThinkPad computer primary device so that two-handed 3-D manipulation and simple document scrolling are easily and naturally accomplished.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact, self contained pointing device which can be connected to the P/S-2 mouse port at the right-hand side of each ThinkPad laptop computer.
This object is met by a computer pointing device including a user manipulation member;
sensors mechanically coupled to said member and providing sensor signals corresponding to user manipulation of the member,
a transform circuit connected to receive the sensor signals for transforming the signals to at least one pointing device output signal;
a device electrical connector adapted for mating with a compatible receptacle for receiving operating power and for transmitting the at least one pointing device output signal; and
a frame for supporting the user manipulation member, the sensors, the transform circuit and the device electrical connector in a fixed relation with respect to the compatible receptacle.
In a specific embodiment of the invention, this object is met by a computer pointing device including a mini-DIN, 6-pin male connector for making a compatible connection with the female receptacle of the P/S-2 mouse port;
a TrackPoint IV pointing device connected to the male connector for receiving operating power and supplying a standard mouse output signal;
at least one manually operated momentary switch connected to the TrackPoint IV pointing device for providing select, activate, drag-and-drop signals via the standard mouse output signal; and
an enclosure for supporting the male connector, the TrackPoint IV pointing device, and the at least one manually operated momentary switch in a fixed relation with respect to the female receptacle.